Una tercera opcion
by Knight ice
Summary: Reborn le ha dicho a Tsuna que debe conseguir una novia, pero este no sabe que hacer, o a quien elegir mejor dicho. mas por que últimamente se estaba viendo con alguien mas.


Espero les guste este pequeño one-shot

gracias por leer de antemano.

Una vez mas Reborn no habia pensado en mis sentimientos. Consigue una novia, fue todo lo que me dijo, pero no es facil y mas para mi, cuando nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas, no como Yamamoto ni Gokudera.  
kyoko siempre ha sido la chica de mis sueños, pero no puedo volver a declararmele, ella solo parece verme como un hermano y Haru por es una chica muy linda, sin embargo siento que Yamamoto esta enamorado de ella, en verdad no se el amor es algo imposible de entender para mi,

Habia terminado de preparar el bento para Chrome, desde hace dos semanas yo habia empezado a llevarle algo para comer, dejando de lado que era una de mis guardianes yo sentia por ella un gran afecto, sentia la nesecidad de proteger ese delicado cuerpo y esa timida sonrisa, Reborn solo sonrio y mi mama se emociono cuando le pedi que me ense?ara a cocinar; debo admitir que es de las pocas cosas que me han salido bien y me sentia orgulloso cuando ella comia lo que yo le preparaba. Aunque en un inicio ella no queria, por que no queria ser una carga, termino aceptando cuando le dije que lo hacia por el cariño que le tenia

En un principio nos veiamos en kokuyo land, pero despues decidimos vernos en un peque?o parque, era bastante tranquilo y tenia unas peque?as mesitas donde podiamos sentarnos y comer.

es casi como si fueramos a una cita... ?

ehh? pero que, ?en que estoy pensando? una cita? ella nunca...

?paz!

Como pensaba mientras caminaba habia chocado con un poste. ahhhhh, ahhhh estaba agarrandome la cara mientras daba vueltas en el suelo.

- boss, estas bien?

Mire en direccion de la voz. Chrome estaba ahi, se habia inclinado y me estaba estaba tendiendo una mano, apesar de que parecia estar algo precuapada por mi, lucia muy bonita, ese vestido blanco, largo, con esa cinta en la cadera le quedaba muy bien.

Tome su mano, suave, pensé.

- gracias Chrome, estoy bien, ehhh.. me viste?- estaba algo apenado por mi accidente.

Ella sonrio ligeramente.

-si boss, parecias perdido en algo, pero fue gracioso-

Creo que el verla reir asi valia la pena el golpe que me habia dado. Ya que estabamos en la entrada del parque fuimos ala mesita en la que ultimamente soliamos comer. Nos sentamos y abri el bento que habia llevado.

- boss, traje algo de te, espero le guste-

Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño termo de su bolsa de mano y lo colocaba en la mesita.

- lindo detalle, pero podrias dejar de llamarme boss?-

La mire con esperanza de que esta vez mi peticion fuera escuchada.

-lo, lo hare si tu me llamas Nagi, estaria bien para ti.. Tsuna?

Me sonroje, la voz con la que dijo mi nombre, no la forma en que lo dijo fue demasiada tierna.

- si, esta bien asi.. Nagi- dije mientras miraba el termo. Estaba nervioso.

- ehh tsuna, ?por que parecias tan pensativo hace un momento? ?esta todo bien? -

Tomo mi mano. La mire, es cierto todo el camino habia estado pensando en lo que dijo Reborn. Era una desicion tan importante para mi y Reborn me estaba apresunado para que la tomara. Pero creo que empezaba a entender por que el problema, desde un principio no habia podido decidir a quien escoger, por que no sabia que era estar enamorado de verdad, creo que en el tiempo que pase con ellas nunca me di el tiempo de conocerlas de verdad, nunca senti mi corazón acelerar cuando alguna de llas tomaba mi mano, no con ellas, no hasta ahora...

- Nagi- gire la mano que ella sostenia y entrelaze nuestros dedos- yo, solo.. no era capaz de ver mis sentimientos, estaba confundido, nunca pense...  
el tiempo que he pasado contigo nuestros momentos nuestros recuerdos, creo que me he ... enamorado de ti.

Ella estaba callada, apreto mi mano, estaba llorando, pero ?por que lloraba? , acaso ?ella no sentia lo mismo?

-Nagi, que.. que pasa? or que lloras , yo lo siento no queria que tu -

- No, no soy yola que lo siente, esoty feliz, muy feliz Tsuna, yo tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que tu solo sintieras lastima por mi, que estos bellos dias solo fuesen producto de mi solitaria mente, estoy tan feliz de oírte decirmelo, dimelo una vez mas por favor, una vez ...-

La bese, habia tomado con la otra mano su barbilla y la habia levantado gentilmente, uni mis labios un nuestro primer beso, tan suave y dulce, fue corto y tierno.

- te amo Nagi, te amo- le repeti mientras la abrazaba lentamente.

- te amo tsuna-

Ella seguia llorando muy ligeramente, pero sabia que era de felicidad. una felicidad que compartiamos los dos. Una felicidad que entrelazaria nuestras vidad por siempre.


End file.
